


For KB, Always

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Although each Nikki Heat book has a special place in her heart, she thinks </i>Frozen Heat<i> might be her favourite. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	For KB, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for 20in20 at Castleland, prompt #7: Cold. 
> 
> (I know nothing about _Frozen Heat_ , incidentally, with the exception of the title.)

Although each Nikki Heat book has a special place in her heart, she thinks _Frozen Heat_ might be her favourite. The others fall strictly into ‘before’ or ‘after’, but this one lies right on the line.

Maybe she’s reading too much into it (pun intended) but she thinks she can see the transition from him and her, to _them_. Most of the story came before, but he added scenes and edits, some while she lay curled beside him resisting the urge for spoilers.

He won’t say when the dedication was written. Before or after, it would have been the same.


End file.
